Cheer Up, Emo Girl!
by Roxius
Summary: Takes place after the game. Bo is worried about Aina and wants to cheer her up, as well as sort out his feelings for her, and it seems Haseo has the answer to his problems! Bo X Aina with some Haseo X Atoli. Please R & R!


It was always tough watching the one you cared most for break down in front of you. For Bo, even though he was just a child, it was no different. After so many hard and difficult battles, the young boy had grown accustomed to disappoint. Yet...he couldn't allow himself to lose Aina.

After her return from unconsciousness and Ovan's sacrifice, the blue-haired girl had fallen into a deep depression over the lose of her dear brother. Bo did everything in his power to try and help her, but she just continued to push him away. Eventually, when the threat of Cubia was finally gone, Bo had hoped Aina would cheer up...

...However, that was not to be. Aina claimed she had gotten over the loss of her brother, but Bo could tell the girl was still hurting on the inside. He wanted to help, yet the only thing Bo could think that would cheer the blue-haired angel up would to bring her brother back, which was next to impossible!

Running out of ideas, Bo decided to head to Breg Epona and brainstorm...

* * *

Haseo (in his Xth form) was taking a walk through Breg Epona one day when he noticed Bo sitting alone on the steps of the weapons/armor shop, a sad look spread out on his little face. Walking up to the Shadow Warlock, Haseo grinned and asked, "Hey, Bo! What's up? You look pretty upset for someone who just helped save the entire net!" 

Putting on a weak smile, Bo looked up at Haseo and replied, "I'm happy we saved everyone, Haseo, but...but now I have some...some OTHER problems to deal with..." Chuckling a bit, Haseo sat down next to Bo. "Let me guess...Saku's going through her period, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"NO! DON'T BE GROSS, HASEO!" Bo shouted, his face flushed. Waving his hands in apology, Haseo said, "I was just kidding! I was just kidding! Anyway...what seems to be the problem, little man?" Bo looked down at the ground as he nervously replied, "W-Well...I...I...there's someone I like...alot...and she's been pretty upset lately..."

"Would this person...happen to be Aina?" Haseo asked matter-of-factly. When the silver-haired teen saw how red Bo's face became, he knew he had hit the nail right on the head. Patting the boy on the back, Haseo exclaimed, "Hey, now! Don't feel embarrassed! I'm glad you found someone you like! Good for you, buddy!"

"I appreciate your support, Haseo, but...I don't even know if Aina likes me...I just want her to be happy...yet, if I'm not apart of that happiness, I wouldn't be able to handle it...I just...I just don't know what to do..." Bo replied with a sad little sigh. His mind deep in thought, Haseo began to try and think up an idea to aid his young friend.

Suddenly, something came to him. Without a moment's notice, Haseo sent Bo a shortmail with a certain...greeting card...attached. Checking out the shortmail, Bo let out a gasp and stared up at Haseo in disbelief. "You...You can't be serious, Haseo!" Bo cried nervously, "Who knows how she'll react to THIS?"

Getting up from his spot and beginning to walk off, Haseo looked over his shoulder and replied, "You'll never know what'll happen unless you try, Bo...see ya..." And with that, he was off. Bo couldn't help but grin as he watched Haseo run off to most likely meet up with Atoli for one of their private 'missions'.

* * *

Looking over the special greeting card Haseo had given him for the tenth time, Bo took in a deep breath as he set up a shortmail to Aina. 'I can do this...I can do this...' he told himself as he attached the item and quickly clicked 'Send'.

In a matter of minutes that felt like years, Bo finally received a response. Only four words were written: 'Come to Mac Anu'. Bo felt so unnerved and confused that all he could force himself to do was follow Aina's orders without a second thought.

The moment he entered Mac Anu, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking down, Bo realized that Aina was hugging him. "Thank you...thank you, Bo...thank you so much..." whispered the blue-haired girl, her eyes filled with tears.

Smiling, Bo kissed Aina on the forehead. "I'm just...glad I can help..." he whispered with a little grin. Smiling back, Aina leaned forward and kissed the Shadow Warlock boy gently on the lips. Even though it was just a online game, Bo really felt like he was kissing the girl he loved.

When they finally seperated, Aina smiled and asked, "That greeting card you sent me...you do know what it means...right?" Bo nodded and quietly said, "Yeah...'Together Forever'...just like us, I hope..." Kissing Bo again, Aina replied, "I'm sure we can manage..."

* * *

"You gave him WHAT?"

"Calm down, Atoli! I just wanted to make Bo and Aina happy!"

"I know, Haseo, but...but they're only kids! I mean...you gave them a spare 'Together Forever' card you got from Aura! Now they'll get married!"

"Atoli...this is 'The World'. Anything can, and will, happen...it's all for the best, trust me..."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Now...can we please get back to our...training...?"

"Oh, you! Why do you always have to be so goddamn sexy?"

"Meh, blame the creators!"

"Whatever you say, darling..."

* * *

A/N: Yes, it is Bo X Aina. Bo has a gay voice in english, but he sure seems interested in Aina in the game. Plus, I bet Haseo's become some sort of 'Best Friend/Big Brother' type of person by the end of the game, too. 


End file.
